


Honey’s Bunns

by xHaruka17x



Series: Requested Prompts Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Cas, Cas in shorties, College, M/M, Mentioned Rimming, Top Dean, established Destiel, mentioned ass play, mentioned ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean puts the phrase "I could bounce a quarter off that ass" to the test on his boyfriend's perfect ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Desirae Sterite’s fault for posting Misha’s perfect ass on Destiel~OTP~. So! I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Linneart for the awesome art work!!! Here is her page, go love it lol http://linneart.tumblr.com/

  


  
  
He could probably write a whole book on just how perfect his boyfriend’s ass was. Not only was his lover savvy and sharp-witted, but he was the perfect physical specimen, at least to Dean he was. Tall with a lean runner’s body with warm skin and a mop of chocolate dark hair that only made one of his best assets stand out, those cobalt blue eyes crowned by black lashes. Plus pink lips with a straight nose completed his beautiful face.  
  
However, there was another asset Castiel Novak had that drove Dean absolutely wild. Cas took a lot of care of his body and was a healthy person, needing to run in the mornings, with squats and stretches as well as balanced meals, which to Dean, only served to help this other asset to stay as flawless as it was. Dean would spend hours if allowed, worshiping the two round mounds of his boyfriend’s bubble ass. Perky and soft to the touch, muscled and bountiful that Dean loved nothing more then kneading his cheeks. Kissing and licking them, gaining sweet delicious moans from his lover as Dean took his sweet time. He loved opening his lover up with his tongue and mouth. Burying his face in between those perfect cheeks and swirled his tongue around the tight pink muscle before plunging his tongue in and out. Sucking and teasing the rim, driving his Cas wild, eliciting those breathy little moans that always went straight to his cock.  
  
Yeah, Dean could write poems about it and not really give a shit about how girly that was. He even got carried away once and bit Cas’s right cheek a bit too hard. That had gotten him a yelp and a slap to his head. His teeth marks had been imprinted in the form of his mouth in a mean looking bruise that had glared back at him for the better part of three weeks.  
  
Dean watched his lover, who was presently passed out on his stomach in the middle of their bed. Cas slept like a star fish when Dean wasn’t cuddled up with him. Dean smirked, seeing the Apiology text book open with a notebook and pen absently left on the bed next to Cas’s face as he napped. Dean let his jade green eyes roam over his lover's sleeping form. The taught lean muscles of his back that dipped in as he went lower till he reached the unsurpassed of excellence that was his ass, clad in his love’s favorite panties called shorties. They covered well but rode up just enough that the undies gave Dean a teasing view, leaving the lower halves of Cas’s cheeks exposed to him. They were baby pink and white striped with cartoon bees all over them and the small baby blue hem said ‘Bee Happy’ all along it.  
  
Dean smirked as he pulled away from the door frame he had been leaning against and quietly made his way over to sit on the bed next to Cas. He glanced over at the nightstand and saw Castiel’s pocket change put in a neat pile next to his cell phone.  
  
Cas moved slightly as he turned his head away from him and Dean’s eyes immediately went to Cas’s ass. The cheeks jiggled just enough, promising and teasing Dean’s libido for some soft yet ridiculous firm mounds to play with. His jade eyes watched as his Utopian skin, wiggled to a stop as Cas got comfortable, legs slightly spread apart.  
  
A silly idea crossed Dean’s mind them. He glanced back over at the night stand and the loose change and smiled. Why not? He might as well test the theory just to see if the unrealistic if not a bit crude ‘complement’ held any actual truth to it. Hell, some of his own buddies had made the comment to him about Castiel’s ass when they would see him running during track in those form fitting navy blue shorts that did absolutely NOTHING to hide just how perfect the cerulean blue eyed beauty’s behind was. Of course, Dean had almost punched the guys in their dumb faces but had somehow refrained. Choosing instead to just give them a knowing smirk that they wished they were him. Dean was many things, but kissing and telling wasn’t something he did. Cas was his and only he could and would know how every inch of the man felt.  
  
Mind made up, he carefully slid off the bed and sank down to his knees, facing it. As quietly as he could, he picked up the loose change and fished a quarter from the pile in his palm. He aimed, tongue sticking out from between his lips in concentration and tossed the quarter. It hit dead center of Castiel’s right cheek and bounced off, ending on the bed.  
  
“Ha!” Dean beamed. He pulled another quarter from the pile and tossed another. It hit Cas’s left cheek and made a low jump onto the bed from the momentum. Dean was grinning ear to ear, wishing he had though to film it, but didn’t want to stop to do so as he tossed two more, one right after the other. He was so lost in his simple fun he hadn’t realized Cas had lifted his head and was glaring at him from over his shoulder.  
  
“Is this some new kink I should be worried about?” Cas’s sleepy voice asked, cobalt blue eyes watching Dean in curiosity.  
  
Dean snorted. “I can bounce quarters off your ass babe” He said eagerly, like it explained everything. Castiel just arched a brow at him in question.  
Dean stood and came to lay over Castiel as he turned onto his back to welcome his boyfriend over him. “Just means you have an awesome ass Cas” Dean clarified before leaning down to seal their lips in a soft and sweet kiss. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.  
  
“So does that mean I can test the 'wash board abs' theory on you?” Castiel ask, in all seriousness, watching Dean intently. Dean groaned and buried his face in his neck.  
  
“Maybe” He grumbled as Cas giggled against him.  
  
  
End


End file.
